


Ten Day In Mad House 青山十日談

by Charmaineklo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaineklo/pseuds/Charmaineklo





	Ten Day In Mad House 青山十日談

設定：sebstian stan1967出生，Chris evans1966年出生

 

1\. Say Hello

賽巴斯坦·史丹是個幸運的孩子，每個認識他的朋友都這麼覺得。

雖然賽巴斯坦在童年的時候父母就離婚了——賽巴斯坦母親是個鋼琴老師，由於小有名氣，她總是能在大戶人家裡面教有錢人家的小孩子彈鋼琴，而且小時候就開始教賽巴斯坦彈鋼琴，年紀輕輕的賽巴斯坦就能在節慶的時候給家人露上一手；父親是個工人，父母的偶遇來自於一場讓媽媽給康斯坦察一個將軍的女兒上完課之後阻擋母親回家的雨。父母總是說賽巴斯坦是家裡的貴人，有了賽巴斯坦後，父親就在工廠裡升職做了廠長，但是令人傷心的是升職令父親在家的時間越來越少，以前每天都能跟父母一起吃飯，而後來，慢慢變成了吃晚飯父親才能回家、父親不在回家吃飯、睡覺之前才能得到父親的一個睡前親吻，甚至直到賽巴斯坦睡著了覺都見不到父親了，終於有一天賽巴斯坦的母親都覺得這樣的日子不能再接受了，於是賽巴斯坦的父母就離婚了。母親沒有空的時候，賽巴斯坦就被托付給了從市長秘書位置上退休的祖父，托祖父的福，他還是像是家裡最受寵的孩子一樣享受了無限的歡樂童年。

到了讀書的時候，由於會彈鋼琴，賽巴斯坦總是被編進學校的藝術團裡面，到了十多歲就開始有人邀請他到其他的城市表演，但是賽巴斯坦沒有跟別人說過，自己最想做的事情是演員。演員多厲害啊，飄裡面的郝思嘉、教父裡面的黑手黨，做演員彷彿像是延長自己的生命一樣，體驗不同的活法。

1989，今年賽巴斯坦十九歲，順利進了Ovidius大学讀音樂，還悄悄地旁聽起了隔壁演員系地課程，到了十二月份，校長告訴賽巴斯坦學校藝術團有個到紐約大學交流的項目，問賽巴斯坦有沒有興趣，一向知道很多好的演員和導演都畢業於紐約大學的賽巴斯坦，沒有一絲別的想法就答應了，晚上回到家就告訴了母親這個消息，開始收拾起行李了。

到了十二月十四號，賽巴斯坦終於搭著飛機飛往紐約。

 

“大家好，我是你們接下來半個月的負責人，克里斯·伊凡斯，”剛下飛機在充斥著英語的機場拿到自己的行李之後，藝術團的十幾個人在文化衝擊和時差的雙重煎熬下看到了一個年輕的美國男生舉著“Ovidius University”的牌子，紛紛圍了過去，“你們的英語都怎麼樣？”美國男生帶著一臉的笑容問起了藝術團。

“不算……好？我猜…猜？”賽巴斯坦怯怯地回應，心裡想著美國的男孩子長得真壯，真的像是學校裡大家私底下瞧瞧傳閱的招貼畫上面的明星一樣。

“也就是說你是英語最好的咯？”美國男生依然滿面笑容，反而是藝術團一行人累得臉上愁雲慘淡，“那你以後就做我的翻譯，我說什麼你就告訴他們吧！”

“我？！”賽巴斯坦吃驚地指著自己，想著自己也是因為外公是市長秘書，些許的權利特權讓自己可以從小接觸英文才勉強聽得懂，這次還要做翻譯怕是要誤事了。

在賽巴斯坦的滿臉驚訝中，美國青年克里斯拍了拍賽巴斯坦的胸脯，笑著說，“叫我克里斯就好，你叫什麼名字？”

“賽巴斯坦……史丹……”為什麼這個陌生人拍了拍我的胸脯？！

“你好啊，賽巴斯，能叫你賽巴斯嗎？”

“你，你，你好……可以……”賽巴斯坦還沈浸在疑惑之中。

“那，賽巴斯，接下來的日子就要好好跟緊咯！”


End file.
